A Castle Christmas
by Dethwalker
Summary: This is a story I promised my readers that I would write, someday, So here it is. This is a continuation of Christmas Blues. It Starts right after New Years and Covers the first Holiday that Rick, Alexis, and Kate spend together. It has marshmallow fluff and other goodies, just no case to solve and of course, snow.
1. Chapter 1

A/A/N:) Ok so it is not Christmas time but I don't get to choose the time that inspiration hits. I cannot believe that it has been so long since I wrote Christmas Blues. I'm going down the rabbit hole to see where it leads. Care to join me? D.

A/N2:) As always please excuse the typos and grammar miscues. I have waited until I have the full story to put it up. So put on some festive music turn the AC up and grab a cup of Coco. Enjoy D.

"A Castle Christmas"

A Castle Fan Fiction

By Dethwalker

Chapter 1

The Airport

Kate and Alexis

Kate Beckett, Police Detective extraordinaire and closet Castle fan, found herself in an unusual situation. A situation that she had never really found herself in before, she was genuinely happy. She and Castle had spent their week after Christmas alone together and were still alive to tell about it. They had spent a couple of days upstate with her Father and then had retreated to his apartment for a very intimate few days. The cat and mouse game that they had been playing for over a year was finally over. They had both wanted to move their relationship forward since mid-fall but either his writing or her caseload had gotten in the way. After Christmas they had succumbed to their passion and the wait had been worth it Richard was the consummate and generous lover who always made sure that Kate's desires were met and exceeded in most cases. He actually seemed to find joy in giving her pleasure. They had reluctantly rejoined the land of the living yesterday when Paula, Castle's agent had started pounding on the door around noon, demanding that Rick come to the door to discuss business. Apparently, Black Pawn wanted to renegotiate his contract. Paula had been adamant that they both had to go to Black Pawn that day for the bargaining session. Castle had reluctantly agreed and so while Castle tried to bleed his publisher dry, she had come to pick up Alexis, at JFK, from her trip to see her Mother for Christmas. She had been scheduled to arrive last night but bad weather in the mid-west had canceled her flight. So an almost giddy Kate Beckett was waiting for her friend to come home.

 _"…. Flight 710 from Los Angeles now arriving at Gate 18A…."_

Kate pulled out the sign that Castle had worked on last night. It was decorated with drawings of holly and a Christmas tree and just said "Baby Bird". Kate felt foolish holding it up but Castle had been most insistent that she hold it up for him since he couldn't be there to greet his daughter. Kate was surprised that she was feeling excited to see Alexis. They had grown close in the last year and she was sort of blind-sided by how much she had missed seeing Castle's daughter during the Christmas holiday. Tomorrow would start their weekend Christmas celebration. Kate was mystified at her eagerness for this impromptu Castle Christmas. She realized that this was the first holiday of any kind that she had anticipated since her mother had died. The thought made her a trifle melancholy but did not change the fact that she was excited.

"Kate!", Alexis yelled happily and threw her arms around the detective.

Kate returned the hug and felt a lump in her throat. She had missed Alexis more than she would have believed possible, reuniting had touched her heart. She held Alexis at arm's length and saw tears in her eyes as well. Castle's daughter was beaming a brilliant smile.

"Dad made you hold up that sigh didn't he?" Alexis surmised.

"Yes… Yes he did. He was quite upset that he was being summoned to Black Pawn today/"

"I knew it was that time." Alexis agreed.

"Frankly, I don't see what the big deal is. He has to make them a lot of money, with as many books as he sells."

"They never think that he does enough for the advances that they pay him. It's either that he doesn't do enough press or not enough book signings. They really want their pound of flesh. If I didn't know how much he needs to write I'd tell him to tell them to stuff it. It's not like he needs the money." Alexis stated.

"Does he really need to write that badly?" Kate asked

"That's right you have never seen him with writer's block. It's downright scary. I'd rather be forced to watch the entire Saw movie series than see Dad _blocked."_ Alexis was very emphatic.

"Wow that sounds pretty gruesome. Where would you like to eat lunch, Sweetie?" Kate said changing the subject.

"Let's go to Rossi's. That is sort of our place." Alexis suggested.

Rossi's Bistro

One hour later

Kate and Alexis.

The ride over to Rossi's was accomplished in a companionable silence. Kate could tell that Alexis, though excited to be home was still recovering from the cross-country flight and the time change. They entered the restraint and were seated quickly at their usual table. Their waiter gave them the once over to see if they needed some time to decompress like they did the last time they were here. Seeing no impending tears he promptly came over to take drink orders and leave the menus.

"So Alexis. How was Christmas in L.A.?" Kate asked.

"All right, I guess. Mom made sure I wouldn't need to go clothes shopping for, like… a year.."

"She loves you, Sweetie, in her own special way she is trying to show you." Kate said placatingly.

I know, but I had to bring back an extra bag just so I could fit everything in."

"How was Christmas dinner at your grandparents?"

"Wonderful, Nana loves to cook so we had turkey and all the trimmings, complete with Pumpkin Pie"

"Ooooh, that sounds good." Kate agreed.

"It was divine. Nana is a knitter so I got a lovely sweater with matching scarf and hat and PawPaw is a woodworker he made me a Noel train."

"A Noel train?" Kate was a little confused.

"It's a wooden train, the cars are letters that spell NOEL. As Paige would say it's Tre cute.' Anyway, Mom got called in to do reshoots for her last movie so I spent the last couple of days with Nana and PawPaw. PawPaw took me ice skating yesterday since my flight was canceled. So it looks like the storm missed us here."

"I wish. It went off the coast of the Carolinians and has now become a Nor'easter, which is supposed to hit us tonight. It looks like we are going to be snowed in this weekend."

"No worries there then. So… you seem to be pumping me for information and avoiding telling me about your Christmas. Alexis pressed.

"Oh Honey. Parts of it were just awful. My Dad's lady friend turned out to be young enough to be my older sister."

"No…" Alexis was shocked.

"Yes! I am so grateful that your dad was there. He really helped me keep it together."

"I am glad he was there to help."

"So was I." Kate agreed.

"Sooo, anything else happen while I was gone?" Alexis asked artlessly.

"Have you been talking to your dad." Kate accused.

"What! No, well we talked briefly yesterday after my flight was canceled but I thought you were there when I did. It's just that you seem different… Happier"

"Alexis… i…. I love your father." Kate blurted out and felt a weight lift.

"Oh Kate" Alexis gushed." I'm so happy for you… And Dad." Alexis moved around the table to hug her friend.

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I've been rooting for the two of you for a year now. I think it's great."

"I know we have talked about this before, but having it happen is another thing entirely. I don't want you to feel imposed upon" Kate said

Alexis gave her an impish smile. "So when can I start calling you Mom…"

"Oh, Alexis, no it's just Kate, always, just Kate."

Alexis let out a silver laugh full of joy and happiness. "Relax Mom, I was just teasing," Alexis said smiling, finding humor in the situation.

"Sweetie if I were your mother I would have had to have had you when I was twelve."

The Waiter came to take their orders and the conversation turned to idle banter. The meal was spent catching each other up on non-earth-shattering events. As the waiter began to take away the plates Alexis returned the conversation to more interesting matters.,

"Oh. The one gift Mom gave me that didn't come from Rodeo Drive was a pair of VIP tickets to The Secret Agents concert. We got to go backstage and meet the band."

"They're still touring? I thought they had retired."

"Nope, they just put out album number ten 'Agent Provocateur'. Dad is friends with the lead guitarist Devin. He promised to get Dad tickets when they come to Yankee stadium next summer."

"Oh, I had a crush on him when I was in college. I had his poster up on my wall. The one with his axe slung real low and his shirt unbuttoned. When I heard him play his solo on 'Diary of a Mad Man', I got all tingly. I listened to that song over and over."

"Dad had the poster of Tonya, the keyboardist coming out of the hot tub in her wet T-shirt and Daisy Dukes. He had it autographed by the whole band, but Mom made him burn it."

"I remember that poster, I think I would have burned it too. That T-shirt was entirely too small and too short, It left very little to the imagination."

"I agree totally. Anyway, the warm-up band was a group called Rousted Round-about."

"I don't think I've heard of them" Kate commented.

"I sure you've heard their song 'Pastel Scenes and Broken Dreams'"

"Yes, I have. I like that song."

"Well, I got to know their lead singer Ian Donal. He is really cute. He gave me the t-shirt that he wore on stage. He got his bandmates to sign it too."

"That sounds a little risqué," Beckett added.

"It's not like he gave me his underwire. I can't wait to introduce him to Dad." Alexis said impishly.

"I sense a nefarious plot here" Kate said with narrowed eyes.

"Can't you just see the look on Dad's face when I introduce this guy who is a couple inches taller than Dad. He has a neon purple Mohawk that sticks up another eight inches. He has a tattoo of Dante's Inferno that starts on his right wrist and goes up to his neck, earrings a pierced brown, a pierced lip and a nose ring, As my new boyfriend." Alexis broke into a very broad and very devilish grin.

Kate broke out laughing, "Oh that is just so wrong on so many levels. It would be a very mean trick to play on your Dad, very mean…. I have to be there when you do it."

"Of course… I wouldn't want it any other way. "Alexis agreed.N:) O

"Of course… I wouldn't want it any other way. "Alexis agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castle's Apartment

Kate & Alexis

The two women arrived at the apartment just as the snow began to fall. The had stopped by the grocery store because Castle had requested that Kate make her potato soup since they had not had a chance to taste the last batch. the store had been a madhouse as New Yorker stocked up on bottled water, milk and bread. Kate had just shaken her head and grabbed one of the last gallons of milk. Alexis had scoured the produce section for Sweet potatoes. She had gotten her NaNa's sweet potato casserole recipe and wanted to try cooking it for Christmas dinner. At last tired and a little frazzled they arrived home.

"I;m glad to see that Dad got you your own Parking Garage pass."

"Well if he hadn't I would be spending my month's salary on parking."

As they put the groceries away Alexis was happy to see that Kate had taken the time to familiarize herself with the kitchen layout. She wanted the Detective to feel at home here. The two women quickly put their things away.

"So have you and Dad tackled the living arrangement issue yet? Alexis was brimming with curiosity.

"We haven't gotten there yet, but I am going to keep my place, for the time being, at least."

"But Kate." Alexis protested," Isn't that setting up for failure?"

"Alexis your father and I have both had a very poor track record when it comes to relationships. For now, it just makes sense that we don't burn our bridges. Besides, where would I put all my stuff."

"We have two guest rooms we could convert those to a place for your stuff." Alexis supplied.

"Then where would the guests sleep?"

"We don't have a lot of sleep in guests anyway."

"What's the rush?" Kate queried.

"What if I have problems that I can't talk to Dad about. Things that I need to talk to my M…, My father's girlfriend about. Alexis backtracked

"Oh, Honey you have my cell number you can call anytime," Kate said

Alexis impulsively hugged her friend," It's always better face to face.

"What's up with you and your dad? You both are starting to sound like the seagulls from 'Finding Nemo'"

"Mine… Mine,,,: Alexis parroted.

The conversation was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Without really thinking about it Kate headed to answer the door.

She heard "Mine… Mine…" echoing from the kitchen.

When she opened the Door she saw Richard standing there. He was dressed festively, with a bright red knitted scarf he was wearing a black cashmere coat and a top hat with a sprig of plastic holly stuffed in the brim. Upon his shoulder, he was carrying a huge ham.

" 'ello, be ye the mistress of this fine 'ouse?" Castle asked in a horrible English accent. "My name is Bob Scratch-it, and this 'ere be Tiny Jim." He patted the ham on his shoulder.

"Well come on in Scratch-it and bring the pig with you." Kate smiled.

Castle came in and went into the kitchen and placed the ham down with a definite thud. "Good gracious Richard did you buy the whole pig." Kate asked after she perused the huge ham.

"No, ma'am. This here pig was imported from the colony of Virginia where they grow 'em big.

So which army is coming to dinner?"

"Just the three of us but these cured hams keep forever."

"Castle swooped in between the two women who were perusing the smoked porker. He grabbed them up in a hug. "Ok here's the deal this is officially our Eve of Christmas Eve. So if either of you has any solitary business to take care of then you have approximately 24 hours to get it done. I have ordered tonight's repast from the Thai place you both seem to love. It should be here in about half an hour. Why don't you go unpack and then after dinner you can pick the movie to watch." HE said to Alexis.

As Alexis trundled off he grabbed Kate up in a passionate kiss. His ardor had not diminished and they lost themselves in the kiss. When they parted she could see the fire in his eyes. He began moving her towards the bedroom.

"Richard, No, we don't have time for that nor;" Kate said regretfully.

"It will only take a second" Castle promised.

"It BETTER take longer than that" Beckett admonished.

"I just want to show you something." He cooed

"I've already seen your etching, She smiled at the in-joke.

Castle lead her into his walk-in closet. Kate saw that the right-hand side was now devoid of clothes. The built-in dresser drawers were partially ajar and were also empty. She began to lodge a protest.

"Kate, I know that you are not going to move in yet and I understand that, but I want you to stay here as much as you can, So it only makes sense that you have a place to put your clothes. Putting them in the guest room is just a waste of energy. I want you to be as comfortable here as possible and that means making space for you in my… OUR closet. The more at home you feel here the more you'll want to stay. Richard again gathered Beckett up into a soul-searing kiss.

"Are you two decent?" came Alexis' question, causing them to break the kiss.

"Is there a sock on the doorknob?" Castle queried.

"No" came the puzzled response.

"Then we're decent," Richard stated.

So Dad…" Alexis started then stopped when she saw the empty side to the closet. "Nice… So Dad, you know that you said that we could do solitary stuff until tomorrow night?"

"Yes…." The Author said a trifle dubiously

"Well, Paige just called and is going stir crazy at her house… Well she asked if I could come to spend the weekend with her. I said I couldn't do the weekend because we had plans for Tomorrow night on" Alexis hurried on "But I said I could sleepover tonight… Please…."

"Honey the snow storm….." Castle hedged.

"It's only a couple of blocks, Dad" Alexis pleaded. "Kate help me out"

"Oh I see," Castle fumed, "You just wanted Kate here so I would be in the minority."

"Give me a second with your father, Alexis" Kate drew Castle into the bedroom. She grabbed his hands and put them on the small of her back. And wrapped hers around his neck. "Listen, Kitten, Alexis has been away from her friends all Christmas break long." She looked at him with her bedroom eyes. "I promise to make it worth your while."

"All right." The Author said begrudgingly.

"Alexis you can go, on two conditions. We walk you there and back and you come back in time to help Kate cook the soup tomorrow afternoon."

"Done," Alexis shouted gleefully. "Thanks, Dad" she kisses his cheek. "Thanks, Kate"

"You want us to walk her to Paige's in the storm," Castle asked though it wasn't really a question.

"It will be fun and very romantic, besides we want to get that blood flowing… Stud Muffin/"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The New York City Streets

Beckett, Castle & Alexis

Within the hour the trio was out on the sidewalk bundled up and ready to face the storm. The snow was falling in earnest now and already there was a thick blanket of the icy power. Alexis was wearing her new scarf and hat and presumably the sweater underneath her parka. Cars were rushing past slipping and sliding as the temperature dropped and the slushy streets turned treacherous. Drivers were laying on their horns as they fish-tailed into each other's way, Their voices raised and fists shaking at the idiots in their way.

"Ah, New Yorkers gotta love 'em" Castle commented to no one in particular.

The normal time it took to reach Paige's building was ten minutes, but on this snowy night, with the three in no real hurry and the snow flying, it took half an hour. Once Castle and Beckett had seen Alexis into the edifice, with promises to call after tomorrow's lunch for her pick up. Rick and Kaye turned back. Kate sidled up close and wrapped Ricks arm around her.

"I saw what you did, Kate."

"What do you mean?"

"You gave Alexis her way buy made conditions so it would appear as if we both won."

"That's the art to any good negotiation, both parties feel like they gained something. Alexis gets to see Paige and you and I get a romp around the bedroom, to use Meredith's words. We won't have a night truly to ourselves until Alexis' next sleepover."

"That's if the crime fairies don't go on a spree.", Castle groused.

"All the more reason to enjoy tonight, speaking of negotiations, how did yours go today?" Kate artlessly changed the subject.

"Not as well as I hoped but better than expected. They were less than happy that I just turned in manuscript number three in the last calender year. The tentative title is 'Naked Heat'."

"Oh, great, what's Nikki up to now…. Wait a minute why would they be upset at a third manuscript? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Nikki is going undercover to break up a white slavery ring. They are afraid that I'll glut the market and it won't sell as well.."

"Why don't they just wait to publish it?"

"They're like little kids that have money burning a hole in their pocket. They also think that I am spending too much time solving real crime and not enough on "real" publicity."

"I'm not going to lose you…. From helping on cades I mean."

"No I just mentioned two words and they shut right up about that. However, They are scheduling a symposium on writing the great mystery novel for February, which I am supposed to host."

"That doesn't sound too bad, but what two words?" Kate asked curiously.

"Random House"

Castle's Apartment

Very Early Morning

Beckett

It was the dead of the night when a sleepless Kate Beckett slid out of the warm and inviting bed of Richard Castle and padded out into the living room and to the windows that looked out on Central Park. She felt a small twinge of decadence because she hadn't stopped to put a robe or any clothes on. Her mind had been churning all day. All her alarms were going off. She was too happy. Her life had always been defined by tragedy. Whenever she had started to feel optimistic something had come along and pulled the rug out from under her. Her spidey sense was telling her that she was poised for the fall. This whole week had been so easy. After their return from up-state, she and Richard had filled the days with laughter and intimacy and their night had been filled with wild unbridled passion. It was all too easy to lose herself in this maelstrom of happiness. She had feared that Castle might start making demands of her after their initial bout of intimacy, but he hadn't, at least not yet. She had been with other men who had claimed that they had loved her for who she was, but had always started to make demands of her. Rick seemed perfectly content to let Kate be herself.

She idly watched the snow fall. Eddies and currents in the wind seemed to caress the falling snow and cause it to swirl. Down below at street level the plows were coursing up the streets like deep sea leviathans, trolling for food. She smiled sadly it appeared that Castle was rubbing off on her. She desperately wanted to be happy and not lose who Herself in the high society that was Ricks world. An image from last year's charity ball swam into her mind. She was standing by Castle with her hand lightly resting on his arm, the picture-perfect couple. For a night it might be possible but no longer than a night.

Kate heard the sound of bare feet on wood and saw Castle's reflection in the window. He had stopped on the way out of the bedroom to put on a pair of shorts. His hand absently rubbed the scar over his heart. He padded up behind her and for a moment looked like he would make a lurid comment about her lack of clothes, but something stopped him and instead of touching her intimately he gently lay his hands on her arms, not even a hug but just a touch. She shivered anyway, passion at war with her fear. Yes, it would be so easy to just give in.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No" was his answer

"It's not the nightmares again, is it?"

"No. No night terrors" he said simply.

He smiled a sad smile "A Drachma for your thoughts."

"A whole Drachma wow must be inflation." Kate rejoined.

"You know me, no price is too high."

"This is too easy Richard" she saw him frown and continued on. "I don't get happy endings. You and Alexis have both been so open with me. You have made it easy for me to fit into your home. Alexis seems overjoyed that I'm here. She jokingly asked if she can call me mom. You know. I could almost let her do it. I have fallen in love with the both of you. It would be just so easy to become Richard Castle's live-in lover. Spending my days planning charity functions and spending my nights making passionate love to you."

"That's not what I want." He said.

"What!?" Her heart filled with dread, here it comes she thought the shoe is going to drop."

"Don't get me wrong, the nights of passionate lovemaking I am all for it, but I fell in love with Detective Kate Beckett and I don't think she wants to be an appendage. If you feel some need to change then I'm all for it. Kate, you are a damn fine police detective and the city would be poorer for your loss. Loving you makes me want to be a better writer. I would hope loving me would make you want to excel as well. True love should strengthen not weaken. Truthfully I can't see you being happy as anything other than what you are, the best detective in the NYPD. Now come on." Castle leaned down and kissed the swoop of her neck in that very sensitive spot that made her go weak at the knees and made her quiver with pleasure." I think I know a way to make you stop worrying" His hands slid to other very sensitive spots.

All she could think to do was moan his name and be swept away into passions embrace…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castles Apartment

Christmas Eve (well you know)

Castle and Kate

"Good morning sleepy head" Rick called as he set the breakfast tray down on the bedside table.

Kate has been in the middle of a very steamy dream. It had started off with the two of them riding a borrowed police mounted patrol horse without a stitch of clothing on. She looked out the window to see a sheet of swirling white. She groaned and pulled the sheets over her head.

"Come back to bed and make love to me" came a voice from under the covers.

"You know I would but then your coffee would get cold and then you'd blame me. Besides, I just got a call from Paige's parents. They have decided to walk Alexis back home this morning. Apparently, our baby bird got a little homesick and wanted to come home early. Truthfully I think that Paige was driving everybody nuts. That girl has the attention span of a gnat. They said that they were going to take the subway somewhere for Paige to wander. Now sit up and eat you sausage and eggs before they really do get cold. "

"It's too early"

"It's nearly 10 o'clock you little teenager." With those words Castle left.

Kate looked at the clock and it was almost 10. She sat up. Richard had left one of her NYPD t-shirts on the bed which she put on and dug into her eggs. She thought it was so nice not to have to make every meal she ate. The dark thoughts of the night had gone to ground, not gone for good, but hidden. Once she had finished her food she jumped in the shower to wash off the sweat and sex from the night before. She dried quickly and put on a blouse and jeans, just in case they had company. She walked out to see Alexis come in.

"So how was the sleepover?" she asked.

"It was great until Paige got mad."

"Why did she get mad?" Kate asked.

"Oh, Ian Snap chatted with me last night during the second movie we were watching. She got a look at him and then she got all prickly."

"Well you were there to spend time with Paige."

"Everything was all right when she was talking to her boyfriend, during the entire first movie. I even apologized and stopped chatting when she made a deal about it.

"Well, I am glad that you are back. Your dad and I both missed you."

"You two have not gotten bored with each other, have you?" Alexis sounded a little scared.

"What? Oh No, no danger of that anytime soon." Kate assured.

Alexis gave a relieved smile and went to put her bag away. Kate pondered the question. Could she ever get bored of being with Rick? She decided that while possible, it was not likely to happen. Richard was too mercurial to ever become predictable. Castle's inner child loved life too much it was contagious. You just couldn't help but be swept along. Kate decided that it was one of the qualities she treasured the most. They dealt in death every day on the job, but Castle never let it shroud his humor for long. Even after his brush with death last fall, he bounced back in a month or two. She had seen colleagues who took years to fully recovered bad some stayed scarred for life. She knew that he still had bad times but then everybody did. Richard seemed undiminished.

Kate had been pleasantly lost in thought but was brought back to reality when Castle called them to lunch. It was a simple affair of deli meats and cheeses and sub rolls. He sat the tray on the coffee table along with a pitcher of tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Gracious Richard you are trying to fatten me up." Kate playfully accused.

"While it would be easier for me to catch you if you waddled, I don't think you are going to pile on the weight. I am sure we can find some activity to help you work off any excess poundage. All right Switchblade you have the first choice."

"First choice of what?" Kate was curious.

"Christmas specials," Alexis answered.

It took her a while to find what she was looking for. When she put the disk in the title popped up. It was John Denver and the Muppets. Kate found herself between the two Castles. Alexis on one side lightly resting her head on Beckett's shoulder and Richard who had his arm stretched across the back of the couch. It took Kate a little while to get used to the closeness, but soon she found herself relaxing.

"This is the very first Christmas special that I can remember."

"You played it so often that the VHF tape wore out… twice," Rick commented.

After the show was over Rick excused himself to go work and he said he would be finished by dinnertime.

Alexis smiled knowingly. "He's going to wrap Christmas." She explained.

Kate looked at her watch "Surely it won't take him that long."

"Neither of my parents are known for their moderation"

"Oh dear, but he has done so much already."

"Get used to it Kate, if he had his way, we'd have Christmas once a month."

Kate decided it was time to do a little reading as Alexis got into a texting session with someone, probably Ian or maybe Paige. She picked the copy of "Trixie Red' and began to read about the young heroine and the cats she had as clients. It was a wonderful read because she knew that Castle had written the book she could pick out the 'Castle-isms'. She found it refreshing that Castle could forgo all the sex and violence and write a story for a much more innocent audience. She became aware of Alexis standing before her looking a little anxious.

"What's wrong Alexis?"

"I think I need some more mom type advice."

"It's the type of thing that your Mom doesn't deal with I take it."

Mutely she handed Kate her Tablet. A video was cued up and she had furnished earbud for Kate to use. Kate put in the buds and cued the video. A face popped up on screen. She presumed that this was Ian. Despite the piercings and the neon purple Mohawk, he was cute.

"Hey, babe." He said with a British accent. "I can't stop thinking about you. So I wrote you a song."

He began to play a fairly up-tempo melody and then he began to sing

 _"Oh Lexi my red-haired girl_

 _Come back to me and let's give it a whirl_

 _Those beautiful green eyes are oh so cool_

 _Like two emeralds in a forest pool_

 _Oh Lexi my red-haired girl_

 _Come back to me and let's give it a whirl._

 _You were standing there your body oh so sexy and tight_

 _Come back to me and we'll make love through the night….._

 _Babe if we have to we will go on the run._

 _Cuz your dad is really mad and your moms got a gun._

 _Oh Lexi my red-haired girl_

 _Come back to me and let's give it a whirl…."_

"That's all I got right now. I am working on another couple of verses. Now I know it's not the ballad that you deserve so I'm working on that too. Let me know what you think."

"Well it was pretty good but he lost me right about the time he started singing about having sex with you. You didn't let him touch you, right." Kate said delicately.

"Well we kissed so he touched me then but you know not intimately." Alexis blushed.

"Well, what do you think?" Kate asked watching for her friend's reaction.

"I've… I've never had someone who wasn't my dad write anything about me. I'm Flattered and a little scared."

"That's how I felt when I read the first Nikki Heat book. Look we don't know how serious he is. He could just be enjoying talking with you and wants you to feel special. We just don't have enough information. Plus you are not going to see him again until this summer, So you don't have to make any rash decisions yet."

"I am so glad you here Kate." Alexis sighed and gave her a hug.

"Now come on, get your nose out of your phone and tablet to come to help me fix dinner" Kate cajoled.

"Yes, **_MOM…."_**

They went into the kitchen and began the process of making Baked Potato Soup. The two women enjoyed each other's company and were soon laughing and exchanging confidences. The time it took to prepare the soup flew by. Kate felt a little sad at first, remembering the times she had spent cooking with her mother, but soon realized that her mother would never have wanted Kate to hold back in making new happy memories.

"Kate impulsively wrapped Alexis in a warm hug. "Oh, sweetie, I so wish that my mother could be here. She would just love this."

"I am glad you think so, but if she were here I probably wouldn't be."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well if your mom were alive you probably wouldn't have become a cop and you probably would never have met dad. If you had become a lawyer you might have prosecuted him for his foray into naked horseback riding. Not the best first impression."

"You're probably right. I might not even have started reading your dads books. Now go get Santa it's time for dinner.

Dinner was a joyous affair with everybody reveling in the Christmas spirit. Gone were the cares of the day and the melancholy thoughts of last night. Rick regaled them with the tale of how one Christmas he had lost Baby Alexis amongst the wrapping paper and how she had crawled into a box and fallen asleep. And Alexis with her father's flair told of one of their earliest laser tag bouts that her dad had been taken out by the Christmas tree. Kate listened and felt her heart overflow with love for her two companions.

"Okay Kate it is now your turn to pick what we watch. Just so you know I don't have the Christmas episode of S.W.A.T."

" . mister smart britches, I wasn't looking for that."

"It's a Wonderful Life?" Castle guessed

"Nope"

"Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer."

"Just push the damn button, Kitten"

"White Christmas" came on the screen.

"Why Ms. Beckett you constantly amaze me. Alexis was sitting on the floor leaning up against a chair so Kate stretched out on the couch and lay a pillow on Richard lap for her head. Castle moved wayward wisps of hair from her eyes and absently stroked her arm as good ole Bing sang about snow.. Kate did tear up when she remembered that this was one of her mother's favorites as well. If Rick noticed the tears he made no comment but he did give her arm a squeeze.

At last, it was Castle's turn to pick a movie.

"You are so predictable Castle it's going to be either Christmas Vacation or A Christmas Story."

"You'd think so but you'd be wrong. Not that they are not both classics."

"A Christmas Carol" Alexis said absently.

"Correct" Rick affirmed.

"Oh, so Scrooged then with Bill Murry"

"Nope," Castle said pressing the play button, "There is nothing like George C Scott as Scrooge. Patrick Stewart and Michael Caine are a very close second though."

"Michael Caine?" Kate was confused.

"A Muppets Christmas Carol." Castle supplied.

As Kate Watched the movie she thought about Rick's choice. She had been so sure that he would pick a comedy because of his light-hearted nature. She sat up and moved in close to Richard. She surreptitiously watched his reaction. She was surprised to see his eyes glisten during Scrooges transformation. After it was all over Rick suggested that they head to bed because Santa would not visit unless they were in bed.

As was her custom since sleeping with Richard, Beckett came to bed wearing nothing but a robe and a come hither look. Their lovemaking was less frenetic but was slow and languid. Castle was no less passionate but was a little subdued. Once they had satisfied each other, they snuggled together.

"Are you all right Richard?" Kate asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Came the slightly out of breath reply

"You just seem a little less,, uh… enthusiastic tonight."

"What? Oh… we just have an audience tonight. Alexis loves you very much but I do try to be somewhat circumspect. I don't want to scar her for life. By the way, you may want to wear something in bed tonight. I hear Santa is a dirty old man, that and the fact that Alexis may come romping in here early in the morning. Kate got up and put on a t-shirt and shorts and climbed back into bed. She snuggled close to Rick and was soon asleep.

Kate woke up cold and realized that Castle was not there. She tiptoed out into the living room; Santa Rick had been at work. The stockings were hung over the gas log fireplace, stuffed to the brim with brightly colored wrapped packages. Castle now sat by the fireplace on 'their' couch drinking from a mug. She lifted it from his hand and took a sip. She was surprised to find that it was hot chocolate not rum with a little eggnog.

"I like your choice of beverages. Santa."

"Every Christmas since Alexis has been alive I have had a cup of hot chocolate after laying out the presents; At first it was to prove that Santa had stopped by. After Alexis got older I would have to make the coco myself, then I would sit down, my job done and reflect on all that I am grateful for." This has been one hell of a year. I met and fell in love with a spitfire of a woman. I got shot by a crazy man and framed for murder by the three faces of Roxy Blue. All in All, it's been a full year."

"So you love this spitfire gal, do you?"

"Absolutely, she fills my nights with exquisite love and my days with joy and intrigue".

"Wow! She does sound like a handful" Kate agreed "Any regrets?"

"None… well, one. I regret that it took me getting shot to realize how much I loved her."

"T guess that's not too bad in the regrets department." Kate cleared her throat and began speaking in her sexist bedroom voice. " So Santa, my boyfriend left our bed, Do you want to come and let me show you what a naughty girl I've been this year?"

"San… um, Santa says yes!" Castle practically ran toward the bedroom.

 **A/n:)** I would like to apologize to any and all poets and songwriters. I am no Bob Dylan or even the Cookie Monster they can all write better lyrics than I can. **D.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later That Morning

Castle's Apartment

Rick, Kate & Alexis

Kate awoke from a very sound and content slumber. At first, she didn't know why she had awoken until she heard a light tapping at the door and Alexis' soft voice.

"Kate, are you decent?" Alexis whispered.

Kate reluctantly slid out of bed and padded toward the door. As she moved around the room she became aware that the sun was not yet up. She thought that Castle had not been kidding when he said early. She cracked open the door to look at the younger Castle. Alexis gave her a hopeful smile.

"Merry Christmas," Alexis whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Kate inquired.

"I don't want to wake Dad up yet. I made some coffee for us. I wanted a little time with just us." Alexis explained. "It's Italian Roast, your favorite."

The two moved toward the kitchen. Kate looked out the window the sky was just beginning to lighten. It had stopped snowing during the night but the sky was still cloudy and a slate gray. In the kitchen on the counter were two mugs of steamy hot goodness. Kate sipped appreciatively. Kate surveyed her young friend trying to gauge how she was feeling.

"So Alexis, what's up?"

"Dad has had you all to himself ever since Christmas. I guess I wanted a little time with you, just the two of us."

"Is there something wrong Alexis?" Kate asked worriedly.

"No… No, it's not like that." Alexis tried to explain. "You've met Grams and my mother. You know that they both have their drama. I have never had someone like you in my life before now."

"Someone like me?" Kate inquired.

Alexis clarified. "Someone I feel like I can talk to. Who understands me and can issue advice when needed, but also who can be a confidant. Somebody who cares about me and Dad."

"Your Grandmother cares for you and loves you."

"I know, I guess what I am trying to say is I have never had a mother…. Figure before. By the time I was aware of what was going on, Mom and Dad were already having difficulties. I felt torn between my parents. I felt if I confided in one the other would feel betrayed. I didn't start getting close to Dad until Mom had her affair. I love both my parents, but I never really had a mom. Meredith always tried to be my best friend. It's sad to say but Dad was the one who disciplined me. He didn't do it often and I think it killed him when he did it. My Dad is Richard Castle so you know rules are not his forte."

"So in some ways, you raised yourself."

"In some ways I did. I had to set my own limits."

"So you had to grow really fast." Kate surmised.

"don't get me wrong, I love my life and I am who I am because of how I was raised. Sometimes I need some guidance from a woman who is mature."

"You mean old." Kate joked

"If I meant old I'd be talking to Grans. Stay here a minute." Alexis asked.

Alexis disappeared out of the kitchen and went over towards the Christmas tree. Kate pondered her young friend's words. She could remember many times when she had confided in her mother and had sought wisdom from her. Kate was surprised when the memory did not fill her with sadness and pain. Maybe she was finally healing from that wound.

Alexis came back into the kitchen carrying a cherry wood box wrapped in red ribbon and a red bow it was about eighteen inches wide and perhaps eight inches tall.

"I apologize but I couldn't find a box to put this in. Merry Christmas Kate."

Kate set the box down on the kitchen table and surveyed her gift. She removed the ribbon and bow. On top of the box was a brass plaque with the initials K.B. There was some very delicate scrollwork around the box. Kate could tell that a master craftsman had made this work of art. Both sides had brass handles and a sturdy looking lock adorned the front. Kate opened the lid the inside was lined in purple velvet. A ring post and an oval raised area were at the right side. A key lay in the center. Kate look at her friend with curiosity.

"PawPaw made it, it will hold your service weapon and your mom's ring and your dad's watch when you stay here"

Alexis pointed to the underside of the lid where there were three small frames the right and left were filled with a high school picture of Alexis and a book jacket photo of Castle. " I was hoping that we might get a picture of the three of us together for the center, or you could put pictures of your mom and dad in there as well as a photo of your family," Alexis explained.

Kate felt a lump in her throat and grabbed Alexis in a fierce embrace. "Thank you, honey." Kate managed a whisper. "You and your dad are my family too." They clung to each other for a long time.

"Hey, Hey, hey, no fair, You know the rules Alexis it's stockings first then breakfast then presents," Castle interjected.

Castle led the two women who were central to his life into the festively decorated living room. The Christmas lights were back on and Castles iPhone, which was plugged into the sound system was playing Christmas music, at the moment Dean Martin was imploring it to snow. It was almost full light outside as they began their first Christmas together, impromptu as it was.. Alexis grabbed the stockings and passed them to the proper recipients.

"Did you stuff your own stocking, Rick?" Kate asked.

"No, Alexis did the honors," Rick replied.

The stockings held delights for all. There were the usual things like candy canes and chocolates. There were also humorous little trinkets. Kate got a key chain with a little Lego policeman. Castle got a little hula girl who would swing her hip if you pressed done on her head. The atmosphere was light and festive. Kate reveled in the company of her newfound family. Were they her family? She pondered the question briefly and decided that even though there were no ties, as of yet. Richard and Alexis had opened there home and their hearts to her, so yes they were family.

Kate and Alexis sat and talked as Castle fixed breakfast. Breakfast was a leisurely affair of Danishes and coffee. They sat together content in each other's company. The conversation was light and filled with laughter. Kate had no thoughts of either the past or future, but stayed in the moment.

Soon it was time to open presents. Kate had feared that Castle would go to the excess, but found that he hadn't gone crazy. Kate received a burgundy cocktail dress. When she questioned Rick he said the to kick off the symposium there would be a gala at the Met and he thought she would like something new to wear.

"Won't our relationship get found out then?" Kate asked with a little trepidation.

"If they haven't discovered us by then they aren't doing their jobs right."

Kate gave Alexis a leather jacket like the one she often wore, and to Castle, she gave homemade rum cake. She had wracked her brain trying to think of what he would like, that he hadn't bought for himself. Rick exclaimed joyously as he stuffed a piece in his mouth. Castle handed Kate her last package. It was about a yard square. With no clue of what could be inside, she opened the package. There smaller packages layered one on top of the other. 'if there is a ring at the bottom of this box I will shoot him' Kate thought.

The top package contained a mesh bag with beach toys in it. She gave Rick a quizzical look, he but told her to continue. Next was a cloth beach chair and after that, another mesh bag with lotion and suntan oil.. Beneath that was a bright red swimsuit with a sarong and at the bottom were three airline tickets and a confirmed rental agreement for a bungalow down in the Keys for the end of May. Alexis let out a delighted squee and hugged her father.

"This should be far enough in advance for you to request the time off." Richard surmised. "Two weeks in the Florida Keys. Not a crime scene in sight."

The game that Castle had gotten Alexis was 'Pandemic'. A game centered around trying to stop various viruses from destroying the world. "Come on ladies let's try to stop the zombie apocalypse" Rick encouraged.

They played through the game twice, winning once and then losing horribly. It was more difficult than it first appeared but it was enjoyable to play with Alexis and Castle offering a running commentary. After the second round Alexis went in to prepare the sweet potato casserole. Rick took Kate into his study for a little alone time. On his desk lay one last gift.

"I wanted to give this to you in private." He said mysteriously.

The box was too big to be jewelry and too heavy to be wispy bedroom ware. When she opened it up she saw her very own laser tag gear. Beckett was relieved.

Castle laughed evilly." If Alexis had seen this we would never get through lunch without a match or three./"

"Castle, I'm not very good at playing games." Kate lamented.

"Nonsense, it's time to tap into your inner child. Have some fun, let you hair down."

Kate let out a deep sigh "I'll try" she said.

"You'll do fine." Rick encouraged.

The Apartment

Later That Day

Everyone

Christmas dinner was absolutely breathtaking. Everything seemed perfect. Kate ate too much and felt stuffed, but was given only a short time to rest before Castle and Alexis grabbed her off the couch and made her don her laser tag gear. She did so, under protest. While Rick and Alexis had no problem throwing themselves into the game, Kate had difficulty. For so long she had fostered a reserved manner, to better achieve success at work so it was difficult to throw caution to the wind. Finally, she began to get into the swing of things. By unspoken consent Kate and Alexis teamed up and started stalking Castle.

"We're are coming for you, you foul fiend," Alexis shouted

"We're taking you down;' Kate yelled, getting into the spirit of things.

"I had foreseen this treachery and I am prepared. Rick snarled. He popped into the doorway from the kitchen with not one but two pistols.

Kate was trying to flank Castle by way of the foyer when there was a loud knock on the door. Without thinking, Kate moved to answer it, still in full gear and flush from exertion. When her hand turned the knob she panicked. What if it were Meredith? Since she was in the motion of opening the door she really couldn't stop. There in all her bloodsucking glory was Gina. She took in Beckett and her attire and with a smile of condescending amusement.

"Oh, it's you." She said scornfully. She shoved a stack of papers into Kate's hands and said" Make sure he signs these and gets them back to Black Pawn no later than Wednesday." And she turned and left.

"Well, that put a damper on things," Rick said as he came into the foyer.

"She sucks the fun out of everything," Alexis agreed

"Like a wet blanket," Kate concluded.

"Well, I guess it's time to clean up." Rick sighed, not looking forward to the prospect.

In short order, the trio straightened up and put things away. Alexis retired to her room to see if she could talk to Paige and straighten things out. Kate and Richard sat on the couch. Castle was absently channel surfing.

"So, Kate, what did you think of our first Christmas together? Did it live up to the hype?"

"It was the best faux Christmas I have ever had," Kate assured him.

"Faux? FAUX! Just because it didn't happen on the 25th of December doesn't make it faux." Castle said in mock indignation.

"I know Dearest," Kate agreed. "It was the best holiday I have had in a long time and I look forward to next year."

"Well, technically it will be this…."

Rick was interrupted by the news anchor on the television." Well, ladies, it looks like one of New York's most eligible bachelors may be off the market. Here is footage of Richard Castle frolicking in the snow with his inspiration and it now appears girlfriend Kate Beckett" The screen showed a film clip of the pair walking arm in arm in the snow. The voice-over continued "After their romp in the snow they were seen heading into the mystery writers apartment, where they have yet to surface. Take a breath Castle."

"That wasn't a frolic or a romp" Kate complained

"I told you they would find out eventually." Castle rejoined.

 ** _FINI_**

 **A/N** :) Well there it is. I hope that this little venture provided a little enjoyment. I certainly had fun writing it. This is not the end of my Castleverse. The next bit is going to be entitled 'Cupid' despite what the name implies it will be case-oriented, with a little Fluff on the side. Until then, Be well and be good **D.** **J**


End file.
